1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a headgear, more particularly to a sweat-absorbing headgear with stretchable and contractible characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional headgear 1 primarily includes a crown portion 101 and a visor 102. The crown portion 101 has a semi-spherical shape and includes a looped marginal end 103 defining a bottom open end 104. The looped marginal end 103 includes a front portion attached to the visor 102, and a rear portion opposite to the front portion and formed with an inverted U-shape recess 105. A band unit 106 spans an open end of the recess 105. The length of the band unit 106 can be adjusted to fit the head of the wearer. The band unit 106 can be formed as, for example, a fabric strip with fasteners, as shown in FIG. 1. A sweatband 107 is usually provided along the looped marginal end 103 at an inner surface of the crown portion 101. The sweatband 107 is usually formed from a cotton cloth. The shortcoming of the aforesaid headgear 1 is that the recess 105 located at the rear portion of the looped marginal end 103 destroys the integral shape of the crown portion 101.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional headgear 2. The headgear 2 has a crown portion 201 with an integral appearance, and a looped marginal end 203 defining a bottom open end. An elastic fabric band is provided along the looped marginal end 203 at an inner surface of the crown portion 201 and is adapted to adjust the size of the bottom open end. However, the sweat-absorbing capability of the elastic fabric band is inferior to that of a non-elastic fabric band. Therefore, the wearer will feel uncomfortable while wearing the headgear 2.
The object of the present invention is to provide a sweat-absorbing headgear with stretchable and contractible characteristics, and capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.
The sweat-absorbing headgear according to this invention comprises a headgear body having a ring portion adapted to extend around the head of a wearer. The ring portion includes a woven elastic band section and is changeable in size due to stretchable and contractible characteristics of the woven elastic band section. The woven elastic band section is stretchable along a longitudinal direction of the woven elastic band section, and includes a plurality of fiber bundles which extend along the longitudinal direction and which are spaced apart transversely. The fiber bundles are stretched when the woven elastic band section is stretched, and form a plurality of sweat-absorbing fiber tufts projecting from an inner surface of the woven elastic band section when the woven elastic band section returns to a normally contracted state.